Lego Warner Bros.: Ultimate Teamup
is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD. Synopsis A mysterious time crisis begins, leading to a group of heroes to have to work together to stop the united villains. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Bugs Bunny (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Bugs Bunny (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristen Wiig) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Lola Bunny (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Daffy Duck (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Daffy Duck (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD *'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Classic Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD **'DCAU Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD **'DCEU Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Classic Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD **'DCAU Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by George Newbern) - TBD **'DCEU Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Henry Cavill) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Classic Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Lynda Carter) - TBD **'DCAU Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD **'DCEU Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Gal Gadot) - TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) - TBD *'Frodo' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Austin Powers' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Neo' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Osmosis Jones' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD Guest *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Classic Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD **''Sonic Boom'' Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD **'Classic Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **''Sonic Boom'' Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Classic Knuckles the Echidna' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **''Sonic Boom'' Knuckles the Echidna (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Bumblebee' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Twilight Sparkle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Spike' (also voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Blythe Baxter' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Eli' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - an armored dragon. *'Archie Andrews' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Supporting *'The Clockwork' (voiced by Jason Bateman) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Porky Pig (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Porky Pig (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Sylvester Pussycat (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Sylvester Pussycat (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Tweety Bird (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Twety Bird (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' (also voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD *'Flappy McFinger' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Daphne Blake' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Samwise Gamgee' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Gandalf' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Aragorn' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Basil Exposition' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Morpheus' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Trinity' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Drix' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sheldon Cooper' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Dean and Sam Winchester' (voiced by and , respectively) - TBD Guests *'Amy Rose' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Classic Amy Rose' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **''Sonic Boom'' Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Princess Sally Acorn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Classic Princess Sally Acorn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Rainbow Dash' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Honey' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a Honey Dragon who is Eli's girlfriend. Antagonists *'The Time Queen' (voiced by Anne Hathaway) - TBD **'The Time Breaker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Elmer Fudd (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Elmer Fudd (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Yosemite Sam (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Yosemite Sam (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD **''The Looney Tunes Show'' Marvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' Marvin the Martian (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Eli and Fang Suckle' (also voiced by Billy West and Eric Bauza, respectively) - TBD *'Dick Dastardly' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Muttley' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Lord Voldemort' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Sauron' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Saruman' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Gollum' (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Dr. Evil' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Mini-Me' (non-speaking) - TBD **'Mr. Bigglesworth' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD **'Number 2' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Frau Farbissina' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Scott Evil' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Fat Bastard' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Agent Smith' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Thrax' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'It' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Freddy Krueger' (also voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD Guest *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Classic Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **''Sonic Boom'' Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD *'Megatron' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Starscream' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Discord' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD *'Mrs. Anna Twombly' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Levels See List of Lego Warner Bros: Ultimate Teamup levels. Gameplay Production Trivia *Some more adult Warner Bros. franchises appear on the game, but with their content toned down in order to be family-friendly. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:TT Games Category:Lego Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas